Thorn Hall
by Lady RavenEyes
Summary: Armed with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor and his newest companion, Gwyn, are brought to Thorn Hall where they are haunted by evil Spirits, little boys better left dead, and their own pasts.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Gwyn.

_**

* * *

Never Alone**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Promises Kept**

"Go on," the Doctor said to his newest companion. "Go get into something warm."

The brown haired girl simply stared at the Doctor as he fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS. "And where am I supposed to get different clothes from? Everything I have is back in London."

"Wardrobe." He looked up and pointed down the hall which led deeper into the TARDIS. "Down there make a right, then left, then straight I think. Unless everything's moved." The Doctor scratched his head, a contemplative look coming over his face. Suddenly he looked up at Gwyn again and smiled. "Either way, you can't miss it."

Gwyn smiled back at him before skipping away. The Doctor looked after her for a moment, unsure of how he felt about his newest companion. He had promised himself that there would be no more companions. Never again would there be the goodbyes, the deaths, the pain. Not after what happened to Donna and to Rose.

But the Doctor had always known that he was fooling himself. He needed company. The last few years had been incredibly lonely for him. So when Gwyn Sky had been all but thrust into his life and while the Doctor may have complained outwardly he was really quiet glad for the change of pace.

The Doctor was making some minor repair work on the TARDIS when Gwyn poked her head out of the hall and stepped into view. "Is this alright, Doctor? I wasn't sure what I was allowed to wear and what I wasn't."

"Everything is fair game," the Doctor said, turning off the sonic screwdriver. He looked up. A slow smile spread across his face.

Gwyn had on a long brown wool sweater she was using as a coat over her usual jeans and top and greenish gloves nearly the same shade as her eyes. An extremely long, multicolor scarf was wrapped several times around her neck, the ends still dragging on the floor despite her efforts.

The Doctor walked over to Gwyn and looked her up and down. "Not too bad a job. I'd say you'd better get a warmer coat but that scarf will keep you warm enough in the coldest of places."

"I thought so, yes." Gwyn followed the Doctor as he headed toward the doors of the TARDIS.

"I know so. Wore it constantly once upon a time." The Doctor said, one hand paused on the handle as he looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"Gwyn Sky, welcome to …"

But the Doctor never finished the sentence. Without warning, the engines of the TARDIS began to hum. The hum grew louder and louder. Then with a rattling the Doctor didn't like the sound of at all, they took off, heading for an unknown destination.

"What is it?" Gwyn yelled above the engines, which were now all but roaring. The TARDIS rocked, throwing Gwyn off balance. "Doctor, what's happening?"

In three long strides the Doctor was back at the control panel, flipping switches and turning dials, eyes glued to a small screen. A look of confusion crossed the Doctor's face. He punched several buttons with as much force as he could muster before turning his attention back to the screen.

With a soft thunk the TARDIS stopped. The engine's roar turned to a soft hum before ceasing altogether.

"What is?" Gwyn asked, coming to stand next to the Doctor.

"We picked up a distress call. The TARDIS started bringing us there before it even showed up." The Doctor stared at the blipping screen.

"Perhaps we should go take a look then," Gwyn said.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Gwyn found herself standing in the middle of a huge moor. A cold November wind swept past her, blowing the ends of the scarf out behind her. Around her the tall grasses of the moor rippled in waves caused by the billowing winds. Pulling her coat closer, Gwyn stared at the only object on the horizon. It was a mansion. Made completely out of stone, it looked as if it had been added onto, era by era, since nearly the dawn of time.

The Doctor stepped up next to Gwyn. "Where exactly are we?" Gwyn waited for the Doctor to answer but one never came. He stared at the house, lost in thought.

A scream rent the air. Long and horrible, it seemed to echo around them before finally dying out.

Gwyn broke into a run. "Come on!" she yelled, looking at the Doctor who stood unmoving.

As soon as Gwyn began to run, the Doctor followed suit. He quickly overtook her and stopped short when he reached the sprawling mansion.

"Stop!" The Doctor put an arm out in front of Gwyn when she reached him. Grabbing hold of Gwyn's shoulders, the Doctor looked into her eyes. "Listen. I know what's happening here and it's bad. Very bad. You stay in my sight at all times. No matter what happens, you stay with me."

Gwyn nodded.

"Good."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from a pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand. With the other he took hold of Gwyn and proceeded forward cautiously. No one was around them. The wind blew harder as the sky above grew darker.

The Doctor stood on his toes in what looked to be a garden underneath one of the windows of the grand mansion. But nothing was growing now, so Gwyn didn't feel quite so bad as she normally would for squashing someone else's plants.

"What's happening?" Gwyn asked, hopping up and down to try to get a look in. She was nearly a head shorter than the doctor was. Thorns ripped at her coat, trying to drag her into their embrace.

The Doctor had a sad look on his face. "Nothing I can help," was all he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Come on. We have work to do."

* * *

FLASHBACK

(years earlier)

A long, horrible scream rent the air. The Doctor ran as quickly as he could to the woman who had made the glass shattering sound. But he knew it was too late. He didn't have to see Elizabeth gasping for air to tell him that.

"Doctor," she gasped. "Doctor…"

"Shhh," the Doctor said, cradling the woman's head in his lap. "Try not to speak."

Blood pooled on the floor around them. This wound was bad. Very bad. Even for a Time Lady, like Elizabeth. The Doctor pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach, or rather where it should have been, and he wished he hadn't a moment later. Wound extended higher up than decency allowed one to raise a ladies shirt. Too many organs had been damaged. There would be no regeneration this time.

There was nothing the Doctor could do.

Elizabeth gasped, grabbing the Doctor's arm with what little strength she had left.

"Doctor, my daughter. My daughter she…" Elizabeth took a deep breath, winded from trying to speak so quickly.

"You have a daughter?" the Doctor asked. He looked around the room, searching for a little girl with Elizabeth's dark, curly hair and bright blue eyes. They were alone though. For now, at least, the spirits were satisfied. They were at rest.

"Gwynnie."

"She is Robert's daughter," the Doctor said more to himself than anyone. Elizabeth nodded slightly. Anger pulsed through the Doctor's veins for a moment despite the situation. "You know as well as I that there can never be a human Time Lord!"

Elizabeth looked up at the Doctor, eyes pleading with him silently. "Doctor, please, I haven't much time." She spoke in a whisper now, the light in her eyes fading. "I sent her away. Find her. Gwyn Sky. Promise me. Doctor.." Elizabeth gripped the Doctor's arm tighter before going limp.

"I promise." The Doctor laid Elizabeth's still form on the floor. "I promise I'll find her for you."

The Doctor walked slowly from the room, down the long corridor to where his TARDIS, which had been missing for some time, would reappear from wherever it was that it had brought Elizabeth's daughter, Gwyn.

From the depths of the house a door creaked open slowly. Footsteps echoed hollowly through the deserted halls.

They were walking again.

* * *

END FLASHBACK


End file.
